Deceiver of Fools
by xx-Snow White Sorrow-xx
Summary: He feeds on fear, he feeds on pain. He rules again with growing hate, he will guide their faith again. No light in the darkness is too small to see, there's always a sparkle of hope if you just believe. A fic that a Friend challenged me to do for the Millennium Earl. No pairings.


**Hello, I'm back! *smirks darkly* A friend challenged me to find a song that would suit the Earl and the war for humanity the most. After some contemplation, I chose to use this song, "Deceiver of Fools", by Within Temptation. In my personal opinion, it works out quite well, and I hope that you all agree.**

**Warnings- some misanthropy, hints of insanity, references to violence, gore, and death, spoilers for those who have yet to pass the Edo arc, etc.**

**Disclaimer- If I bloody owned DGM, Leverrier would be long dead...Leverrier is still alive, being a smug bastard, so no, I don't own.**

_He feeds on fear_

_He feeds on pain_

_He rules again_

_With growing hate_

_He will guide_

_Their faith again_

He is the one most hated, but secretly, the most loved, because he does something unforgivable, and yet, he is loved all the more by those who he deceives. He gives hope to the ones left behind in the depths of their grief, but in truth, its nothing but a lie. He's really just manipulating the humans in order to bring about their own destruction at the hands of his creations, his toys created from human sin and powered by the souls stolen from the afterlife, neither heaven nor hell sanctuary for the deceased. And the souls feel pain as they are bound into his service, the sources of power for his creations, the akuma. As their pain increases, he grows stronger, for he is the Earl of Millennium, the puppet master who works to bring about the Three Days of Darkness, the end of the human race.

_No light in the darkness_

_Is too small to see_

_There's always a sparkle of hope_

_If you just believe_

Despite this, there is a last hope for the imprisoned souls that he has captured; Innocence, the crystals of God, can rescue the pitiful akuma from their living hell, and bring them salvation. The exorcists are the saviours, God's apostles, the only ones who can free the souls of the akuma and bring hope for humanity in this war for the future of the world. If they hold on to their hope, they still stand a chance at bringing down their enemy in this 7,000 year-old war in the shadows.

_He told the tale so many times_

_About the dream not meant to be_

_In a world of the free_

_He plays with your mind_

At his side are his family-the clan of Noah, the akuma, and the humans whose greed has corrupted them beyond redemption. They follow his commands as they annihilate the humans, the exorcists and most of all, the Innocence. He plays his part of their game of chess, and as the King of White, which always makes the first move in this convoluted death match, he searches for the king of Black, the Heart of Innocence. He toys with the minds of the humans as he manipulates them to reach his goal, and takes away their true freedom, as more and more sell their souls to him in their moment of weakness.

_As faith for the future faded fast_

_He grows strong with their displeasure_

_It sets him free_

The closer the Exorcists go to the abyss of despair, the more people who give in to his temptations, the closer he is to his full powers, and the nearer the end of humanity comes.

_Deceiver of hearts_

_Deceiver of fools_

_He rules with fear_

_Deceiver of hearts_

_Deceiver of fools_

_He rules again_

His true power is his ability to use the human heart to his own advantage, because the humans themselves are assisting him with their own downfall. He breeds fear, and with every survivor of the akuma attacks on their population, the more chances to expand his control and further his plans. He fools them with a spark of hope, then uses this to make their hope be their own fatal mistake, as their loved one strikes them down at his command.

_He feeds on fear_

_Poisons the truth_

_To gain their faith_

_To lead the way_

_To a world of decay_

As the tides of fear, distrust, apathy, and lies grow ever stronger, the ones who fight him struggle against the injustices that their own race commit. To the humans, the Exorcists are a ray of hope, but they are also the sacrificial lambs, broken dolls thrown aside carelessly when they cease to be useful. As more and more defect to follow him down the path to hell, the strength of humanity decays, unnoticed by all but a few.

_He rules your heart_

_He will sell your soul to the grave_

_Without a hesitation to make_

_He belongs to the dark_

The Earl's followers whisper of their darkest secrets, their dreams and nightmares, and their greatest desires. But once their prey fall into the traps they build, they stab them ruthlessly in the heart. He leads many to their untimely deaths, no hesitation in his feral golden gaze as the madman's dark dream is reaching completion.

_Deceiver of hearts_

_Deceiver of fools_

_He rules with fear_

_Deceiver of hearts_

_Deceiver of fools_

_He rules again_

So many fallen at his feet, his hands stained with the blood of thousands. And those who remain struggle under his delighted gaze as the world falls under his spell, as hearts become his to shred into nothingness and the souls he gathers are consigned to damnation.

_Please awake_

_And see the truth_

_He can only be_

_If you believe what he tells you_

_Remember who you are_

_What you stand for_

_And there will always be a way_

And through it all, the Exorcists struggle against the waves of blood, s the ones closest to God, yet the most steeped in sins, the blood on their hands staining their intentions as their own fears grow with each passing moment. The prophesied child is at their forefront, the Destroyer of Time, the final glimpse of a brighter future. This boy gives them the strength and conviction to fight onwards and remember their dreams for a better life, showing the way along the path of death and destruction.

_Deceiver of hearts_

_Deceiver of fools_

_He rules with fear_

_Deceiver of hearts_

_Deceiver of fools_

_He rules again_

As his power grows, the Heart is closer to his grasp, and the precious lamb of the Black Order begins to falter, as those around him lose their faith in him one by one, as the prejudices of their commanders close in on the boy. The Earl watches with satisfaction as the marionettes are cut from their strings one by one.

_In my heart there is a place_

_In my heart there is a trace_

_Of a small fire burning_

_A sheltering ray shines through this night_

_Although it 's small, it's bright_

_But darkness is lurking_

With the dying light of the embers among the ashes, the pure heart of Allen Walker continues to glow despite the attempts to extinguish him. As he shines brightly, the ray of hope is in sight, in the form of the small child soldier offered to the heavens as protection from the shadows that lurk ever closer.

_He will sell your soul to bitterness and cold_

_Fear him_

With the stroke of a sword, the child falls, and the shadows latch onto his frail body, dragging him towards the edge. His soul fights against the Noah that hides within, and the fear returns to prey on the vulnerable flock.

_Deceiver of hearts_

_Deceiver of fools_

_He rules with fear_

_Deceiver of hearts_

_Deceiver of fools_

_Shall he rule again?_

The final stand between the light and the dark draws closer, and both sides desperately fight for the Key that will bring an end to the war. And by this time, neither side is quite so stark- neither white nor black is purely contrasting, as shades of gray come into sight, bringing doubt into the hearts of those left standing. And as the Earl and the Vatican fight for control of both Allen Walker and the Heart of Innocence, the question comes to the minds of all: Will the Earl of Millennium prevail at last, or will humanity destroy the threat to their survival once and for all?

**And that's a wrap! I hope that it was interesting. Flames will be fed to Sparkles, my sister's imaginary pet dragon in the backyard. Reviews much appreciated.**


End file.
